Her Story
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: The story of Afilia Rose Mustang.
1. Burns that are never forgotten

**Disclaimer: This is the story of Rose Mustang. A lot of my stories are fan based. I do write some that don't have OC's in the from time to time. But not reeeally… I find no fun in it…**

**FMA doesn't belong to me. If it did, Roy would be clinging to Hughes**

**Chapter One**

**Burns that are never forgotten**

**As house lays in flames, a young girl standing in front of it. Her eyes wide with shock, a basket filled with apples lay beside her. The apples scattered everywhere across the ash covered ground. The two story house was engulfed in flames. The little girls stuff everything she had hoped and worked for. Her long wavy rose red hair brushed back in a blue ribbon, caught a few of the ashes. The wind blew the girls blue sun dress to the side so you could see one of her long legs. Her sparkling icy blue eyes showed fear, sadness, anger, and so many other feelings. She was lost in the flames, and then it hit her. Her parents! She new it was to late; either they were dead or somewhere else without her. Her arms curled up to her chest as she watched her house fire die down. Where would she go now? What would she do? Her family has been vanishing for years. Was she the last of her family? What was this? A curse? A Jinx? How was this young 9 year old girl going to survive! Afilia Rose Mustang had no choice but to move on. She picked up the only thing she had left to take with her. A book, the old brown cover proved it to be ancient. Its cover was filled with various transmutation circles. It was her book, where she solved problems, made a Diary, and much more. That book held her life and all that has happened. "As soon as I find a place to stay." Afilia said "I will write in you again." Her voice was bliss and sweet her eyes filled with wet, cold tears. What would she do now? Only fate could decide for her! As she turned to walk away, her life started over.**

**That is where we left her but how is she now? Why she has taken cover in Ishbal. The town may have been small but the people were kind to her. She did her share of work and did what she was told. She was basically adopted by the family of three. The mother, Hirasa, was tall and thin. She had tan skin and crimson eyes like everyone in that town. She had a sweet motherly voice. Afilia, (she preferred to be called Rose) was reminded of her own mother.**

**The father, Garati, was not too different from her own; he went to town with Rose most of the time. She loved to help them work on sunny days. But mostly stayed home with Hirasa and her son, Maral. He was the same age as Rose, but even though Rose was a girl, he treated her like a little sister and sometimes and older brother. They would mess around and wrestle. Sometimes Rose won, sometimes Maral won. But they were tighter than any other sibling known to the town.**

**"I'm gonna be taller than you are!" Maral said.**

**"Ha! Yeah right!" Rose said, as the two bickered Rose left for her room down in the basement. She asked for this space because she liked to be alone most of the time too. Maral and the others respected that because she was the only child with cream skin and blue eyes. She mostly wrote in her book and practiced Alchemy by herself. She didn't want them to know she could. She wasn't very good though. She was working on it, she had favored in two types of Alchemy. Ice and water, the two where not very different at all.**

**"Rose, Darling dinner is ready." Hirasa called. She stepped away from the door as Rose stood up.**

**"I'm coming." Rose said slowly closing her book and walking up the steps. Rose sat down as they did prayers.**

**The first to speak was Garati, "Rose, have you heard from Sirus and Miril? They said that people like you are coming our way? You might learn something from them!" he said smiling at the very young girl.**

**"Yes indeed I have. I hope to learn something. Even if it means leaving, but you help has been great." Rose said in the most respectful tone she could.**

**"It was nice having you dear. You were a wonderful help!" Hirasa said.**

**"You are a good sis too." Maral chimed in.**

**"Thank you." Rose said**

**"They'll be here tomorrow Rose, I'll take you into town and will see what we can do to talk to them. Lets hope that we can." he said.**

**"Thank you very much." Rose bowed her head and the continued with their meal.**

**When the meal was finished Rose retreated to her room like always. She sighed and started writing in her book like always.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**At last I might have a chance to get some answers. But leaving might be hard on everyone. I've notice for a while that the people have gotten attached to me. Which will make this harder, I think. What if the others miss me to much? What if the world won't realize I left? What if my parents are alive and the come to look for me here? What will I do diary what will I do? I'm scared to leave but happy to get some answers at last! I wish you could answer back. I wish I new what to do from here. But I can only wish.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_

**As she closed the book she sighed lying down. "Tomorrow is the day I get answers! I will find my mother and father or someone to fit the place." Rose said and fell asleep like always. Maybe for the last time...**

**"Rose, darling time to get up. Hurry up now!" Hirasa called.**

**Rose awoke to the smell of a nice meal. They ate in silence until Maral spoke.**

**"Are you really going to leave?" he asked her.**

**"I might." Rose replied simply.**

**"I don't want you to go Rose." Maral said.**

**"I don't want to go either but...it's something I must do." She said. Maral must have under stood her words for all he did was nod.**

**"Rose! Rose! They're here quick!" yelled two voices. One was boy and the other girl.**

**Rose stood "They're here!" she asked to stunned to speak.**

**The young girl was younger than Rose and the boy. Her eyes were crimson and her skin was tan. Her hair was cut short like a boy. "Yes hurry! There doing something!" she screamed happily. Her name was Miril.**

**The boy nodded "Come on Rose!" he said. The boy looked almost just like Miril, they were twins. His name was Sirus.**

**"I'm coming let's go!" Rose said**

**"I'm coming too!" Maral said following and the 4 left the house.**

**Rose pushed though the crowd and the 4 came up front as a man preformed Alchemy. From the looks on everyone's faces they didn't like it. A man glanced at Rose, his thoughts to her were clear. She must have stood out in the crowd of tan people. Herself being the only one that had peach skin.**

**A man broke from the crowd and tried to hurt the Alchemy man. Alchemist, they called themselves. They started shooting to calm the crowd down but all Rose head was a scream.**

**Her friends yelling "MARAL!" and as quickly as possible Rose swung around. Maral lay dead on the ground; he had been shot and killed instantly. The crowd gasped and turned on the Military men, a war was born between them. Rose just stared at Maral's dead body, how could she explain? She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her adoptive parents.**

**"Its alright." they said "We know what happened."**

**Rose was furious with the military and looked at them "They will pay! Even if they are my race! I don't care! I will kill them everyone!" she yelled**

**"No, Rose don't do that it's not right to." Hirasa said.**

**Rose broke free from their grip and started running, "No! Its not! They killed him and he didn't do anything! Revenge will be mine! Mark my words!"**

**With that the war had just begun. Rose found shelter in an abandoned house. Practicing her Alchemy, till she was ready to set the viper lose. When she was ready, she would destroy what she had so much hope in.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today my dear brother was killed by the military men. It was a careless attempt to calm the crowds down but they shot him. I'm furious now, and I won't rest till I get them all, I swear till I'm deep in the ground. Until I'm ready I will lie low. Practice my Alchemy so I can be the best. I will be the best.**_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_


	2. Death to the military men

**Chapter Two**

**Death to the military men**

**The day that girl appeared out of no where was the day everyone regretted coming. Rose was out and about, with a new outfit. Her face covered by a mask, like in the dragon slayer books she had read as a child. Long black pants that hugged her legs for quick moving. Black boots for a tough, hard kick. A no sleeve shirt for easy moving, last of all a bracelet made just for her wrist with Alchemy signs around it. Her hands covered by black gloves with Alchemy signs on them as well. She had become very talented with them.**

**The first day Rose was out she just wandered the streets mapping her area causing no trouble. Until she heard someone talking to her...**

**A few military men came to her "Little girl your not suppose to be in this sector! Leave now or risk getting shot." the main man said.**

**Rose turned "Risk getting shot, getting to whoop your ass, Risk getting shot, whoop ass, getting shot, whoop ass...hum..." she turned and swung one leg around kicking the gun out of his hand and flipping him over her shoulder in two swift motions.**

**The men were shocked and started shooting. But all that time she was ready for anything. She dogged the shots perfectly but doing a series of back flips and rolls. One man turned to get more men.**

**Rose clapped her hands together and pulled them apart. An ice blade appeared between the hands. She began a furious battle between the men. When finished they lie dead. Rose's clothes and hands were blood splattered. Satisfaction reached her finger tips, and then she heard shouting. Rose left her sword there and started running she new the area well now. She would return tomorrow to finish the job.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_My first day on the job so far so good, I hope to keep it that way. They are so weak, they depend on their guns, and they have no acrobatic skills. They can't dodge attacks they just stand there. But as long as this keeps up. I'll have them all down and I'll take one home for the Ishbalins!_**

_**Love forever,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_

**** ****

**Rose awoke the next morning and dressed putting her hair up today. She walked outside and stretched without a care. Then she heard, "There she is! Roy! Alex! Marcho! Look here!" A man said**

**Three men came walking up behind him, one wore a smirk, his hair was short and black and his eyes seemed soft like Rose's eyes. He wore a military outfit and white gloves. Rose could make out faint Alchemy signs. His face structure was the same as hers, the looked close. "Your men can't defeat a little girl?" he smirked.**

**"All talk and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Rose said.**

**Another man that was totally buff and scary "I quite agree with Roy, the Armstrong family could beat an army 200 times her size!"**

**The last man, looked absolutely dreadful, he looked kind of like Roy but shorter. All he did was sigh.**

**Rose smiled "So are you saying I'm not worth the effort? Hum? Well check you bags in and get funeral arrangements!" she yelled and created a bunch of daggers in between her fingers. She threw them and scuffed Roy and Armstrong barely. She didn't hit Marcho though. Armstrong threw something at her and it went right through her shoulder.**

**Marcho just studied her, he then realized. "She's not an Ishbalin!" he blurted.**

**Roy and Armstrong noticed it to as the blood ran down her skin.**

**Rose turned and ran quickly back to her home.**

**"Stay here, I want to talk to her, and then you can do what you want to her." Marcho said running after her.**

**Rose stumbled down into the basement and grabbed her book quickly, the pages were blood stained now.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well they did it; they found a way to stop me. I'm doomed no matter what I do, in my whole 2 days I have only killed 3,400 military men. This is nothing to be proud of! More, I needed to kill them all more of them! I can't tell you, there are Alchemists here now! I'm surely doomed by now! That one man he-**_

**Rose's entry was stopped when she saw Marcho walk down her steps. She raised a hand filled with ice blades.**

**"No! Wait, I'm not here to take you away or hurt you! I'm the good guy. I'm just as much against this war as you are. But I couldn't help but notice you weren't Ishbalin." Marcho said.**

**"Yeah so? Your point, this is my home my parents died a while ago!" Rose yelled at him. She winced in pain, her arm burned and stung.**

**"Here, let me fix your arm just to gain some trust." He slowly walked over to her and held his hands in front of him. He touched her arm and used the stone to heal her.**

**Rose allowed him to do this "What's your name?" she asked him.**

**"My name is Tom Marcho, what's yours." he asked her sitting next to her.**

**"Afilia, but you can call me Rose." she said.**

**"Do you have a last name Rose?" he asked.**

**"Yes but I'm not sure I want to tell you yet." she said. "Not to be mean but it's a every man for himself world up there." she said.**

**They began to explain their stories. They talked about the war and their friends. Marcho taught her a little of his healing Alchemy. Rose taught him a tad bit of her Alchemy. The promised each other that they can be friends down here but enemies on the battle fields. They agreed and apologized in advance just in case the hurt one another. Rose was glad to have a friend of her own race. She was glad she had someone to talk to someone like, her own personal diary. That talks back and gives you his word to keep it locked up. To promise, to keep, and never forget. Like a truce, they would act like enemies but wouldn't try to hurt one another. That's the way she wanted it, and that's the way she kept it. She bid him farewell and started writing again.**

**_Sorry about that interruption, Marcho is a military man. But he is my friend. And we will be good friends. We hate this war because were attack dogs following orders or protecting our friends, or revenge reasons, such as mine. Marcho says my sides only chance is me. The military had weapons and Alchemist! Cannons and bombs! I'm becoming a last hope for them but I will try my hardest to keep up! I'll give my all, for Maral!_**

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_


	3. The Rockbells

**Chapter Three**

**The Rockbells**

**Rose woke up the next morning plenty happy and plenty sad. She didn't feel like fighting but she had no chance. Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone said the word 'roses' and Marcho stepped down into her room. "Good Afternoon Marcho." Rose said.**

**"Good to see you awake I think everyone thinks I killed you, you slept in." he said.**

**"Oh so sorry to ruin your fun." she smirked.**

**"Do I get to hear your last name soon?" he asked.**

**"Not yet." she said. She turned "Farewell Marcho." she said walking up the steps.**

**"Rose Wait!" Marcho yelled**

**Too late, 'Click' Rose notice the gun at the side of her head as she began to step outside.**

**It was Roy, "Well, well, Marcho has been holding out on us?" he smirked. Holding the loaded gun at Rose's head, right at her temple.**

**"You never give up, you military men. Your monsters on the battle field but when this is all over, you may be the hero. But knowing that you killed a little girl." she sighed "Is a scar that won't heal over." she said.**

**Roy growled "Shut up, don't be such a sore loser." he smirked.**

**"Fine be that way, but just think, what if you win? Wouldn't you feel bad about it?" Rose smirked at him, though her heart thumped in her chest as the warm metal of the gun touched her head.**

**Roy smiled, "Come on now, Iron Blood will love to see my catch."**

**Rose just glared at him, she looked at Marcho. She sighed "I'm sorry Flame, to do this to you." she smirked and with one quick motion stabbed him in the stomach.**

**Roy gasped and shot, but only hit Rose in the shoulder. He fell to the ground as Marcho quickly went to his aid. Rose ran and ran fast.**

**"That was way too close." Rose said to herself hiding in a near by basement. She realized it was full of hurt people. She heard tons of whispers and her name.**

**Such as "Is that Rose?" or "Oh my god it's our warrior!" and "There's Death Freeze." She looked around; Death Freeze was her new name. So said the military.**

**Two people looked at her "Well, if it isn't our own little defense." the lady smiled. She had short blonde hair and soft eyes. Same with the man next to her, "I'm Doctor Rockbell and my Husband here." she said**

**"Uh, Pleasure to meet you." Rose said.**

**"Ouch looks like they got you. Let me help you." she said sitting Rose down. The people cheered.**

**"Yeah! It is Rose!" One man said, "I new she was the one to save us! She was always a nice one!"**

**Rose smiled as Doctor Rockbell pulled the bullet out of her arm. She winced but this pain was nothing. She learned to ignore it. As she had her arm bandaged her eye caught a picture of a little girl, almost the same age as herself. "Who's that?" Rose asked.**

**Mr. Rockbell smiled "That's our daughter, Winry." he smiled. "You to don't look to much different age wise. Rose you're to young to be in this war. Way! Way! To young!" he said.**

**"I know, but I am…I am the last hope." she said standing. "Call me if you need anything. I'll see what I can dig up." she gave them the thumbs up and smirked leaving.**

**"You alright Roy?" Marcho asked later on today. "You're drinking a lot."**

**"I had her." Roy growled "Right at my finger tips, I had her!" he slammed the glass onto the floor as the walked on patrol.**

**"Don't beat yourself up Roy." Marcho said "Maybe fate doesn't want her to be killed. Maybe she was right?" he said.**

**"She is but it is our job to follow orders." Roy said with a sigh. "But I won't let her get to my head. She needs to be taken down. So many men have lost their lives because of her trouble. I will kill her, Even if it's the last thing I do!" he stomped forward.**

**Now to Marcho he was sure of it. He needed to get to know Rose a lot better. Before Roy did something drastic. She wasn't Ishbalin, so what was she? Who was she? Why was this so very young girl doing here? He hoped that his questions would be answered so very soon. For both their sakes.**

**Rose had made it back home safe and sound. She did the first thing she always did. She grabbed her book and her pen.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Today was a close day; the Flame almost had me there. I hope I didn't hurt the poor baby too bad -smirk-. But otherwise I meant two really nice people. The Rockbells, The have a cute little girl just like me. Her name is Winry, I bet if my parents were still alive. They world be worried about me! Just as worried as that little girl might be. But for that little girl I will provide the Rockbells with protection. Forever! But I hope I can last that long. I'm falling, like a broken angel, faster each time. They are catching on to my plans and tricks. Marcho must see me tonight. I am read to tell him everything. Today was to close not to. What if tomorrow, I'm killed? His questions will never be answered. So I will tell him, tomorrow for sure! If he doesn't come tonight. Which I doubt he will, he wants to keep the Flame out of my hair. Well this is the longest entry I have ever made, because I have so much on my mind. I'm scared but at the same time I'm not! I hope and that's all I can do, that this war will end soon._**

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_

**Rose closed her book and sat down against the wall. She sighed, "I hope I will last till tomorrow!"**

**Someone knocked on her door and came in. It was Hirasa, she was crying.**

**"What! Oh my! Hirasa what's the matter!" Rose ran up to her.**

**"Oh Rose, they got them! All three of them!" she cried onto Rose's shoulder. "My husband! Sirus and his sister!" she cried. "Sirus wanted you to have this before he died, and here." she put a jade necklace around her neck. It had Sirus name in carved in it and Rose's name with a heart around it.**

**Rose was shocked as Hirasa left, her last words to her were "Good luck, my little angel." that was the last Rose heard from Hirasa. She was either dead or she got away. Rose was in denial, she hid for 3 days, no sign of Marcho yet. She just hoped soon, very soon, he would come. She hoped he would bring a cure, for her broken heart.**


	4. The last stand

**Chapter Four**

**The last standing**

**Rose heard footsteps "Rose, are you here? Roses? It me Marcho." a man said.**

**Rose stood "Yes, I am here." she said sadly.**

**"What's the matter?" he asked her seeing her tone of voice and dull eyes.**

**"The military killed my only friends. Well my only Ishbalin friends." she showed him the jade necklace. "I have nothing left to live for, so today, I'm fighting to the death." she said. "But first, I will visit some friends of mine." she said.**

**"Before you go...Do I get to hear your last name?" Marcho asked.**

**Rose nodded "You have proven yourself a trustworthy person, but speak the name to no one you hear!" she turned to him "My full name is Afilia Rose Mustang."**

**Marcho opened his mouth in shock, the name seemed to boom in his ears and in the quiet room.**

**Rose turned "It was nice meeting you." she said. She walked up the steps and left.**

**"M-Mustang." Marcho said "I have to warn- I promised though...Damn...He needs to know somehow!" he said.**

**Rose walked to the Rockbells, it seemed quiet.**

**"Hello Rose." Doctor Rockbell said.**

**"Good afternoon Rose." said Mr. Rockbell.**

**"Why is it so empty?" Rose asked sitting at her spot by the picture of Winry.**

**"The people are getting killed more than injured now so, there isn't much we can do for them." Doctor Rockbell said to Rose sitting down. "I can't wait to see Winry again."**

**Rose smiled "I want to meet her." Rose said "We could be good friends."**

**"That you could, Winry could use a friend as tough as herself." Mr. Rockbell said.**

**Rose smiled and heard footsteps "What was that?"**

**"It's the military!" Doctor Rockbell said grabbing Rose. "Hide in here!" she said shoving Rose in to a cabinet. Rose could just barely make out the figure of the men.**

**The Rockbells just stood there, the man they called Iron blood raised a hand...And killed the two Rockbells.**

**Rose kept herself from jumping out and attacking themselves. That's when Rose notice it was Roy who had killed them. She growled 'You will die in my hands Flame Alchemist." she said so only she could hear, then she heard Marcho say, "The were just doctors! Helping out!" she could hear them argue and leave. But Roy stayed. She had never seen him so devastated in her life. He was getting wasted again, that's when he pulled a gun to himself.**

**Rose's eyes grew wide, the she heard Marcho. "Don't you do that to yourself! I could run away and this could all end! If you promise me two things." he said.**

**Roy just nodded at him.**

**Marcho began "Keep my secret safe forever. Also promises me you will never try and kill Death Freeze, it will haunt your every step if you do. Her death is something you will regret. She is closer to you than any of us here. You must promise me that, I have gotten to know her for the past months; I know who she is and why she is here. So just listen to what I say. Followed what I say. Good bye Roy." He said turning with the case of stones and leaving.**

**Rose was confused, lost and mindless. But something arose in her stomach. Splitting her mind in two, one wanted to kill the man, and the other wished to run, run and hide. Be the weak little girl she was. The weak side one, but she would still be careful. She stepped out of the closet.**

**Roy turned his gun to her "Death Freeze." he said and lowered his gun, "Who are you really?" he asked**

**"I'm not telling you!" Rose said, in a stern voice the pair of arms grabbed her from behind as she saw Roy salute.**

**"Well, well! If it isn't the little warrior. Now we have you to take to Iron Blood." Armstrong said. He smiled, "Nice job Roy you got her good." he smiled and walked away with Roy behind him.**

**"I'm sorry Marcho." Roy mumbled.**

**Rose looked back at Roy "Now don't beat yourself up." she said, "Yeah, I heard everything, its true he has been holding out on you, but, there are something's about me that no one was suppose to know, that I told to Marcho. It's not your fault, its mine." she turned away from him.**

**Roy finally for once noticed how young she was. She couldn't be too old. He couldn't imagine that this little girl did so much damage!**

**They took her to Iron Blood, "Well done!" He said 'Well done we finally got her, and what a shrimp she is!" he laughed**

**"Watch what you say chunky." Rose growled.**

**"Fine we'll kill her right here, brutally. Gage? Would you take the first hit?"**

**A man stepped up and punched Rose making her crash into Roy.**

**But Roy did nothing, just looked at her. Roy winked at her to. He pretended to give a fake punch letting Rose run as she made it passed the guards she waved "So long suckers! And Roy!" she yelled**

**Iron growled "AFTER HER!" he got up himself.**

**Rose ran back home to grab her book and over coat. She ran as far away as she could. She had finished. But this is the last entry she made.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was my last stand. I saw the Iron Blood and got to live. Rockbells are gone now, I must find that little girl and apologize. I will be gone for a while, not making any entrees anymore. Why didn't Roy hit me when he had the chance? Who was he really, and what did Marcho mean? What is this and why? I will find out, for that was my Last Stand.**_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Afilia Rose Mustang**_


	5. Where the wind blows

**Chapter Five**

**Where the wind blows**

**After the war ended finally, Rose was reported killed or gone forever. No one had heard of her. Rose replaced her clothes and wore new ones that she bought with some money she found to her luck. She was looking for the little girl. She was getting closer and closer, people said she was an Auto-mail expert in a small town just down the way. Yes if you're thinking, it was the home town of the Elric brothers. But they were away on training at the moment. Rose wandered, she say news reports about Death Freeze's disappearance. She ignored them, it just made her feel worse about the war, that she too part in. The evil talking too her, begging for freedom, but they were two separate people now.**

**Rose finally made it to the small town and looked up this girl. She knocked on the door; an old woman answered the door.**

**"May I help you?" she asked.**

**"I'm looking for Winry Rockbell, Daughter of the two doctors?" Rose said.**

**The woman gaped at her "How do you know them?"**

**"I was a friend of theirs." Rose said.**

**"You aren't Rose, are you?" The woman said "We got letters from them about you; you were a little girl fighting in the war against the Ishbalins, Winry!" The woman called, "Please come in." she said**

**Rose stepped inside as the old woman closed the door behind her. Rose looked around, "Such fine handy work you have around here." Rose complemented.**

**The woman nodded as a girl the same age as Rose stepped in. She had long blonde hair and sweet eyes. "Yes?" she said.**

**The woman grinned 'Winry, this is Rose." she said, "Please forgive me, I've lost my manners, and I'm Pinako Rockbell." she said.**

**Winry looked at Rose "Your Rose? My parents said you were the great Alchemist that gave them protection! Why weren't you there when they got killed!" she asked crying now.**

**"I was there, the shoved me in a closet and I couldn't do anything about it, I'm sorry, I'm as tough as the get here." Rose said, she seemed so calm.**

**"Oh...But...do you know who did it?" Winry asked.**

**"No." Rose lied. "I was slammed into some glass and I was in real pain so I couldn't see straight. I heard a gun shot and that was it, then the captured me and took me away. I'm sorry Winry, I couldn't help them." she said.**

**"It's not your fault." Winry said, "I was a fool to think it was."**

**It began to rain, "You're welcome to stay here if you like." Pinako said. "We have plenty of room." she said**

**"That would be pleasant." she said.**

**After they ate, Rose heard Winry's scream from the living room. She came around the door and saw a tin suit and a boy, bleeding. The voice in the suit was like a small child's.**

**"Please help him! He's going to bleed to death!" the boy said.**

**"Alphonse! Is-is that you?" Winry asked.**

**Rose was blocked out but she could make out faint works such as, "Human Alchemy, and shame on you boys." Rose finally stepped in "You were able to commit Human Transmutation, the books say it's forbidden for a reason you know." Rose said.**

**"Who's she?" Alphonse asked.**

**"This is Rose," Winry said.**

**"You mean your-Death Freeze!" Alphonse said "EEE! You kill Alchemists!"**

**"Calm down tin man. That was the past. If I could do it over I wouldn't have started it. I had a cause; they killed my foster family, and my friends, including Winry's parents. It was pure revenge and rage powering me. Not anymore thought." she said, she looked at the boy. "Who are you...? Might I ask?" Rose asked them.**

**"I'm Alphonse Elric and my brother Edward Elric." he said.**

**Rose was staring at Edward and smiled. He sort of looked like Sirus. She stopped herself when she heard the door open.**

**It-it was Roy? "Pardon me." he said, "Did you send me this?" he asked. Rose darted into the other room, remaining hidden.**

"**I'm Roy Mustang!" he said, ignoring her now. He looked at Edward; Rose sulked back into the corner.**

**Rose grew wide eyed, she understood now! Macho's words his words of wisdom! She looked at him still hidden.**

**Yes Rose one day we will bake your Uncle's favorite pie and go see him! Rose could hear her mothers voice again. Rose's thoughts were broken when he spoke again.**

**He nodded "I hope I get to see you again..." he turned and caught site of the book on the table but kept walking, he had seen that book before…**

**"What are you going to do Rose?" Winry and Alphonse asked at different times.**

**"I don't know, I really don't know..." Rose muttered, picking up her diary from the table, they couldn't understand how close Mustang was to her…mother…oh dearest mother…why…?**


End file.
